Bend
by What'sYourFavouriteScaryMovie
Summary: She didn't ask for him. She didn't want him. She could've spurned his advances all she wanted. But the funny thing? She didn't. Grimm/OC Apologies inside, darkfic, abuse, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**This is the next "serious" fanfic that I'm working on.**

**WARNINGS: Abuse, violence, blood, lime scented...ehh idek. It might get pretty dark...**

**I hope you like it, and if you have any questions, they may be answered in the AN below, and if you drop me a review or a PM if they aren't, I'll let you know! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>You'd think that being technically immortal would be a breeze. That you could make all the mistakes that you wanted to, and you'd just forget them over time. But when you actually <em>live<em> all those years, you find that those mistakes don't go away as easily as you assumed they would. They stick with you, always gnawing and teasing the back of your brain, never letting you forget. There is no peaceful, quiet death to take those mistakes away, because technically, you're already dead. Being mortal is a privilege that the immortal so yearn for. But they can never have it, and eternity is a really long time to think about how long you've fucked up.

…

"_I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not that way at all."_

* * *

><p>Mercedes knew she was in<em> trouble<em> even before the door rang. That's why she had gone to the trouble of removing her spirit from her gigai, and snatching up her zanpakutō before even checking who was at the door. She knew she was in _deep shit_, when she saw who had called on her.

Standing there, hands, (or hand, since he was missing an arm) shoved deep into his pockets with his teal hair a mess as usual, was the man she vowed never to speak to again. Before she could relish his expression as she slammed the door into his face and tore down the entire building she was in, his arm shot out, jabbing a hole into her abdomen, just above her womb, and right under the hole in her torso.

The pain wasn't as bad as she expected, Mercedes thought, as she coughed blood all over his spotless white jacket, watching as the crimson drops splattered her doorstep. What was worse was the pain he had caused by not even looking up at her. He hadn't even acknowledged her face, never met her eye. Just punched a hole in her, simple, cold and sadistic as that. That's how she knew he was truly pissed off at her. He laughed his maniacal, sadistic laugh as he removed his arm from her midsection and hefted her over his shoulder like she weighed no more than a bag of apples.

"Grimmjow…" she managed to choke out, coughing on her own blood, "…bastard…"

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the empty street. She could practically feel the hate and anger rolling off of him in hot, fiery waves. And when Grimmjow was pissed, his grammar became erratic. "Shut the hell up, ya fuckin' bitch. I should kill you here'n now for what y'did to all of us." She used to tease him about it, but not today. Not anymore.

"Put me down!" Mercedes gasped, as she beat him as hard as she possibly could, which, admittedly wasn't very hard at all in her state, "Let me go, right now! And—goddamn, is that my sword? Give it back!"

He laughed, and threw her down to the concrete. She recognized the familiar increase in spiritual pressure, and the clawed way the Sexta held his hand. _A cero, _Mercedes thought, eyes widening in panic, as she scrambled to her feet, _Merciful gods, a cero. It'll kill me if it's this close._ The redhead scrambled backwards, charging a cero of her own, only to have her upper arm grabbed, and her body yanked closer towards the Espada, who held the electric blue cero to her face. She could feel the heat coming off of it, and she whimpered slightly. "Please…" she choked out, "Don't…" His psychotic grin grew wider, as he released her and roughly threw her down.

"Beg." Grimmjow stated simply, drawing his arm back to fire his cero. "Get on your knees, bitch. And beg."

Mercedes stood up angrily, only to be roughly smacked across the face, and shoved back down again. She rose to her knees, not believing that she was about to submit to this man. "Okay, "she panted, head bowed, tomato coloured hair obscuring her face. "Please." She choked out, fighting a battle with herself. Her arms supporting her on the ground were tense, sweat rolled down her face, and she shook visibly with anger. Her previous aspect of death _was_ pride. The mother of all sins. "Please don't kill me." The tears started rolling down her face, mixing with her sweat. She bit her lip, increasing the pressure until she bit clean through. "_Please!" _She shrieked, letting a gob of blood and spit fall from her lips, and watching it's journey as it splattered on the pavement.

"Che." Grimmjow snorted. "Not good enough bitch." He kicked her, grinning as she sailed hundreds of feet backwards. And he fired his cero.

She let loose a scream that would've shattered the sky—if that was even possible, the cero collided with her shoulder, creating a burning, stinging sensation. He had kicked her far enough to let her live, but also far enough to where his cero caused noticeable damage. Before she could even form the thought of escaping, he was there in front of her face, grabbing her shoulders as he had done many times before.

"Now," he said, grinning, "Anything else t'say?"

Mercedes remained silent, not daring to meet his azure eyes, which were beautiful, like cut sapphires fixed to his irises, but also dead scary like, she didn't even know, rat poison?

"_Well?_" he asked, crushing her injured shoulder in his grip.

She shook her head, "N-no." she stammered, wincing as he threw her over his shoulder and opened a garganta.

She could feel her consciousness slipping away as they made the journey across the erratic, unstable bridge of reiatsu. Mercedes couldn't believe that after all the careful, precise effort that she had put into escaping that literal hellhole of Hueco Mundo; she was being dragged back there, to serve Aizen all over again, and waste another few hundred years of her life. As Grimmjow stepped out onto the plain white sand desert of Hueco Mundo, a familiar, suffocating feeling of despair enveloped Mercedes. Maybe it was crazy to think of _despair_ as familiar, but as a hollow, it was the feeling she had practically grown up on.

She knew that it took almost four days to reach the gates of Las Noches, but things could change when you had an Espada who was ridiculously proficient in Sonido to carry you across.

Four hours later, the redhead was kneeling before Aizen, begging for her life for the second time that day.

Aizen had congratulated Grimmjow, _of all the damn things to do_, Mercedes thought, gritting her teeth. Then he'd moved on to her. The look in his brown eyes was beyond scary, it was terrifying. Cold, hard and manipulative, with no regard for anyone but himself.

"Give me one reason," he had practically roared at her. It was the first time that she, or any other arrancar had seen him lose his temper. "Give me _one_ reason that I shouldn't kill you, you traitorous piece of trash, _give me one reason, Mercedes Ledoux!_" He then turned to his subordinate, the equally horrifying Gin Ichimaru, and said in tones that only her canine hearing could pick up, "This is why I _detest_ the Privaron. They think that just because I didn't create them, that they can go and be as gutsy as this one. They are_ filth_, Gin. Absolute filth."

"Aizen-sama," Grimmjow interjected, "She could be of _some _use."

Aizen turned, and regarded the Sexta calmly, his usual composure regained. "And how is that, Grimmjow?" Obviously, Mercedes thought, Grimmjow was too thick to pick up on the steely glint in Aizen's eyes, or maybe he just didn't care, because he went on,

"She's a decent fighter when she's not as banged up as she is now. If you need a foot soldier—"

Aizen cut in, "Yes, we know she's a good fighter, it's just, can we trust her?" He cast his gaze to Mercedes, "Can we trust you, Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up through the curtain of red hair that was obscuring her face, and clawed it away hurriedly, onyx eyes wide at the thought of survival, the thing she wanted most at the moment, and when Mercedes knew what she wanted, she would use any and all means to get it. She was _not_ above flattery, "Aizen-sama, I beg for your forgiveness, I made a horrible mistake, thinking I was strong enough to oppose you. I served you, faithfully, I may add, for many years. I beg of you, a second chance. It was only a lapse of judgment that made me oppose you."

A slow, steely smile began to spread across Aizen's lips, never meeting his eyes, "Very well," he said, his eyes boring holes into her head, "You have convinced me. And I'm sure there's _some_ Espada in need of Fraccion, yes?"

"Oh, yes, Aizen-sama! Of course…" _a fraccion_, she added silently to herself. A lowly numeros? She looked at Aizen, questioningly.

"Actually," he mused, exchanging looks with Gin, and glancing at Grimmjow, "There's somebody in this room right now, who is in _dire_ need of fraccion."

When Mercedes saw who he was looking at, she paled. Her black eyes bulged out, and she opened her mouth slightly, to protest, but then thought better of it and closed it quickly. She looked over at Grimmjow, whose teeth and fists were clenched.

"Fine." He growled, and glared down at the redhead. "I'll take the bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I have a feeling that I might get questions about how I used the little thingy about being immortal at the top- it's because as an Espada, Mercedes' aspect of death was pride. She basically thought she was better than everyone, and that nobody could kill her. So basically, she considered herself as immortal. And those, I guess, are her thoughts. And the song lyrics I used in the beginning were Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. Who I don't really like that much, but the song is quite interesting :] Please review if you liked it, I really wanna hear y'alls thoughts on this!**

**Coming Up:**

**_Mercedes is taken to Grimmjow's rooms, a meeting commences between the Espada, and invaders are spotted in the deserts of Hueco Mundo~_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Short n' sweet. Just the way I like them. I guess this is sort of a filler... and Mercedes is _so_ irratating in this chapter, but still. And yeah, it's kind of shit, but meeeh. I know I'm not doing a very good job at explaining Mercedes' character, but I promise I'll fix chapters two and three, I'm just in a bit of a rush to post them, and I lose like 50% of my readers between those two chapters, because they are shit.**

**Enjoooy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep."<em>

…

"Sit!" the blue haired Espada barked from across his ridiculously large set of rooms, as he pointed to a large black couch. Mercedes obliged, nervously, wondering what sort of torture he had planned for her. "Ugh," he said, disgustedly, "Never mind, just stand. I don't want your blood on my couch." She gave him a look she reserved only for Shinigami and small children. Grimmjow paced the front of the room, staring at her the whole while. It was eerily silent for at least fifteen minutes. Then, she felt a wave of gale force anger coming straight towards her. "_Do you __**know**__ what I just did for you? Do you have any idea, you stupid bitch, of what happened after you left? __**Fuck, woman. Do you know what happened after you left?"**_

"Er, no." she said, raising an eyebrow as she wiped blood off her face from her lip. "Well, I mean you lost your ar—"she ended her sentence quickly, as he let out a low hiss from across the room. Apparently, talking about missing limbs was a sore subject.

"Yeah." He growled, as he turned his back to her, "Also, this." He lifted up the back of his jacket, showing a patch of burnt, knotted skin obscuring his black number six tattoo. Mercedes couldn't resist smiling wickedly.

"You're a Privaron now. Like me." She said gleefully. The thought was almost too good to be true.

"Don't you _dare_ compare _me_, to someone like _you_!" he had whirled around, and was now only a few feet away from her, panting hard, and glaring at her with those scary, unreal eyes of his.

"Why not?" she yelled, stepping closer to him, letting her blood drip on his carpet, "We're the same now, Grimmjow. Face it, _you have no power. None._" He raised his arm to strike her, but dropped it as he looked her over. He snarled,

"I don't hit wounded animals. And I am _nothin' _like you. I don't turn my back on people when they need me most. I'm not a lying, deceitful bitch. _I'm not a coward_!"

They were almost nose to nose now. Mercedes standing on her tiptoes, glaring hard at him, and trembling with rage and hurt. "_What was that?_" she shrieked, _"What did you just call me?_"

"_You're a coward, you stupid bitch!" _he roared, grabbing her shoulder, shaking it slightly, "_You run away when you're scared! That's why you left!"_

Mercedes drew her lips back over her teeth into a snarl. A noise was coming from deep inside her throat that she couldn't even name. "_If you call me a coward one more time, I will cut your heart, or whatever's left of it out!" _And with that, she turned on her heel, strode out of his living area, took two lefts and a right, and wound up at Grimmjow's second, mostly unused bathroom. She had been in his rooms more than enough times before she left to know the layout. As she arrived in the bathroom, she grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, and rummaged around in the cabinets, searching for the spare outfit that she had once stashed there, a long, _long_ time ago. After throwing it onto the counter, she turned on both faucets, ran a bath, sat down in it, and allowed the tears to freely flow down her face. _Nobody _was allowed to see her cry. _Nobody. _She couldn't stand being back in Las Noches, and she especially couldn't stand having to stay with Grimmjow. Not that she hated him. No, that wasn't it, even though she had every reason to. Actually, it was quite the opposite. It's not that she loved him. She never would. And neither would he. It was simply impossible. It was the fact that they had grown so close over the years that being around each other hurt, but being away from each other hurt even more. However, after what he had done to her today, she would never feel safe around him again. But she never did anyway. Being around him was like being around a bomb that was ready to explode at any minute. He was dangerous, like a wildcat lying in the reeds, waiting for the exact moment to pounce. And she loved it. The sound of the door opening and the taps being shut off snapped Mercedes back to reality. The ex Sexta was standing in the bathroom, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Fuck off," she hissed, through the angry torrent of tears that were streaming down her face. She leaned back in the tub, about to submerge her entire body, when she looked down and realized that the water was so contaminated with her blood, that the thought almost made her vomit. He glared at her, and sat on the rim of the tub.

"No." he said, simply, without a growl or a hiss in his voice. "I don't think I will."

Mercedes turned her face away from him, giving him a view of the cheekbone mask fragment that rested on her left cheek. "Leave." Her voice was small and weak, like she had been completely drained of energy.

"Mercedes." He replied. Her eyes widened slightly, as it was the first time that she had used her name since she had arrived in Las Noches. "Shit…you're not crying, are you? Don't…"

"I'm not," she said thickly, burying her head in her hands. "Just get out! Please!"

He was silent for a few moments, and then she felt his familiar, calloused fingers running over the other mask fragments imbedded over the bones of her spine, lightly. She almost gave into his touch, right then and there if not for her pride, "Don't cry," He said softly," Don't you dare cry. You know how shitty I get when you cry, plus, you look fuckin' hideous when you're sad…"

"Hate me for leaving, Grimmjow. Hate me all you want…" she mumbled. "You have every right to despise me, to want to kill me. And I know you do."

"I don't hate you. Okay, maybe I do, sometimes. But not now. Just stay here, with me. Don't leave again. Fight back, yell and scream all you want. Just don't leave again."

Coming from him, that was almost as good as an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it was. Hope you liked it. I'm sort of in a rush to post this, so sorry in advance for any spellinggrammar :D feel free to review if you liked it! This'll probably be re-done, since it was asdfghkljadsh.**

**Uh...there's gonna be actual action/conflict in the next chapter! Pinky swear! Also more bipolar Mercedes and Grimm...**

**Also, favourites are quite appreciated... **

**-Dani :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey. Chapter three here. Some conflict, some bitching, some Orihime, some confusingness. There is also a slight timeskip in this chapter, and this chapter will probably be edited a helluva lot because I literally had 20 minutes to write the majority and post it. I might not be able to get on the computer till after New Years, but hopefully this isn't too shit...**

**Warnings- Abuse**

**This chapter is weird. I blame it on the weed, er, I mean, the red bull.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean ,and we fell back into the same pattern, same routine, but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me"<em>

…

She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't breathe. _Could this be possible? _She wondered, _Could this girl really be who she says she is? Can she really do this?_ Mercedes had seen proof that Orihime Inoue's power really worked, when she healed Grimmjow's arm, but even after seeing proof, she was skeptical. She had seen illusions before, but this was no illusion. The orange-haired girl was _really_ replacing her lost left ear. She could feel it growing back as all her thoughts were rushing through her head. Slowly, she regained the ability to hear from her left side.

"Wow," the redheaded arrancar murmured in spite of herself, "That's impressive…"

Orihime barely mumbled in response. The lack of response and the lack of volume caused a slightly peeved glint in Mercedes' eyes,

"You can speak up, girl. I don't bite. Too hard." The command sounded quite strange, coming from Mercedes' slightly girlish voice.

The young girl looked up at Mercedes, her eyes shining with fear,

"My apologies, Ledoux-san, I only—"

"Hell no," the arrancar replied, rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm only a _Privaron _Espada. Don't use my last name. It's Mercedes-san or nothing at all."

Orihime nodded, and continued to work on Mercedes' ear in silence. Mercedes smirked, recalling why she was in the girl's chambers at all.

She had been sitting silently on Grimmjow's couch alone, tracing her fingers around the gaping hole in the side of her head, while he was off celebrating, (or in his case, probably beating the shit out of other arrancar, as he had regained both his rank, and his arm), when he burst in, loudly and without warning. Unfortunately for the both of them she had been sitting to where her left side faced him, and he was greeted with the not so pleasant sight of a gaping, perpetually bloody hole in the side of her head.

"_The hell?" He practically screamed at her. "When the hell did that happen?" His hands were clenched in fists, knuckles white. _

"_Er," she had replied, "Few weeks…months. It won't heal, so…"her voice trailed off as she noticed his sour expression, something that resembled a wet cat. His eye twitched._

"_A few…months?" he asked, struggling to control his breathing, "A few _months_? And it's gone _untreated_?" His voice was basically close to hysterical rage. _

"_Maybe you have a different perception of time than I do, but I doubt it. Yes, a few months. It doesn't even hurt, damnit." She was chuckling at his failing attempts to keep calm. For a few seconds, it looked as if he wanted to murder her for being so nonchalant about her injuries._

"_Do you _want_ to die?" he shouted at her. Before she had time to formulate the idea for a response, he had jerked her to her feet, and was practically marching her out of his rooms and down the halls. _

"_Uh, what are you doing?" she asked, searching her brain for a logical answer to explain his actions, but coming up with nothing._

"_Taking you to get healed." He growled, as he dragged her along by her elbow. "Because when you're done, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass into a different dimension for being so stupid."_

_And there she was, thinking he had actual concern for her well-being! She smirked to herself, "Good. I was afraid you were getting a little soft."_

"Ledoux-san, er, I mean, Mercedes-san," The girl's voice snapped the redheaded arrancar back to reality, as she removed her hands from Mercedes' now completely restored ear and stood in front of her, hands clasped in front of her, "If you don't mind me asking how you lost your ear in the first place?"

Mercedes' first reaction was to deny the girl. To glare at her vehemently, and maybe jab a hole in the orange-haired girl's chest, right below her oversized breasts, where Mercedes' own hollow hole was located. Not only was she offended that the orangette had asked her directly about one of her injuries, but she was also appalled at the sheer courage of the girl. A normal healer wouldn't _ask_ her how her injuries came to be after healing them. They'd be running for the hills, since arrancar normally tested how well their repaired injuries worked on the next closest thing that moved, which was usually the healer. But since it was an ear, and since she knew that the girl would be spending perhaps the remainder of her life in Hueco Mundo, she sighed, and said,

"Sit down, little girl." She replied, patting a spot on the bed next to her. "This may take awhile."

As the human obliged, Mercedes sighed, and ran a hand through her bright red hair, rejoicing internally as she heard a familiar rustling noise on her left. Orihime turned to face her, brown eyes wide.

"It all started, as it usually does, with a stupid, reckless Shinigami. They're dead now, but let me tell you right now. I despise the Kido, and whatever other magic that they used. They practiced the most _annoying_ magic, after necromancy, of course, and I loathe it. This stupid, reckless Soul Reaper, she had a release that turned her into some priest or something, and us hollow, being malevolent spirits, were vulnerable to it. She had this _smoke_ practically pouring from her Zanpakutō, and it was horrible. The smell, the taste, and the effects it had…" The arrancar grimaced and rubbed her throat slightly before continuing,

"I'm sorry to say that I didn't even get a chance to release my Lascivia before she had me practically kneeling before her. My sword was elsewhere, I could barely move…and well, that's when she cut my ear off. I was mad, yes, and when your teeth are your only weapon…sometimes you have to use them to rip a few hands off. With her sword falling towards the ground, and blood dripping off of the bloody stump, it bought me a bit of time in which I could collect Lascivia and run her through. It was satisfying, yes, and I did enjoy it, but I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"And…and why is that, Mercedes-san?" Orihime asked, now completely trembling with fear. "Y-you won the fight…" she stammered.

Mercedes sighed, "Yes, but I prefer fair fights. I should probably go now, little girl," she said, rising to her feet, "Thank you for healing me, but don't think that I feel indebted to you in the least."

The former cuatro Espada strode across the room. When she was almost to the door, she looked over her shoulder at the human girl who sat on the bed in the exact spot that she'd been before.

"Don't expect me to owe you anything, girl. Some arrancar in this place might have a code of honor, but I don't. If I want to hurt you, I will hurt you. If I want to kill you, you will die. I'm not Grimmjow, or any of the other Espada here who would feel as if they owed you something for helping them. Do not forget that."

"_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano."_

...

Though the girl had not done anything for Mercedes to think that she thought that Mercedes owed her anything, it simply felt right to reprimand her like that. It simply felt right to relish the human girl's fear of her. By the time she arrived back in Grimmjow's rooms, she sought him out and shoved her palms into his chest, sending him backwards into a wall. Spiderweb cracks formed from where he collided, and he was up on his feet and pinning her to the opposite wall by her throat.

"What. The. Hell!" he roared as she thrashed under his grip, freeing herself and smacking him, _hard _across the face with the heel of her open palm.

"_I hate you!_" she screamed, as he threw her to the ground and straddled her waist, and shoved his forearm across her neck. "_Why did you take me there?_" she shrieked, constantly fighting beneath him, trying to sit up, but every time, he just threw her back down, pinning her by her shoulders. "_You_ knew, _you knew _what would happen when I saw her! You knew I would think she would now have a shitty life, stuck here, and _you knew_ that I'd think of my own! _I hate you!_" she screamed again, as he shoved her back to the ground once again. She fought him harder this time, almost sitting up, as he roughly hit her across the face.

"Fuck you!" he roared, as she raked her nails across his face, "How the hell was I supposed to know that you're too weak, and that you actually would dwell on your thoughts? Bitch!" he shouted, as she spit in his face. "If you ever _fucking_ do that again, I'll kill you!" She did it again, and with a sudden jerk of her shoulders, she flipped him to the ground.

"_I hate you!_" she screamed again. But she was giving up, losing her will to fight, her blows becoming sloppier and sloppier, and Grimmjow managed to grab both her wrists and hold them above her head.

"No you don't." he stated, letting his trademark psychotic grin cross his face, as he shoved her into the back of his couch, sending it flying across his sitting area, demolishing several lamps and crashing into a wall on the other side.

She was panting now, somewhat calmed down, with stray locks of red hair hanging in her face as she gazed up at him with a mixture of hatred and something that almost looked like what came after hatred—pure, primal lust.

"_Damn, woman."_ He said.

* * *

><p><strong>So yep. That was it! Hoped y'all liked it. Please read, review (that's what's keeping the story going...)<strong>

**-Dani :D**


End file.
